


Call Me 'Director'

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I dunno but anyway, Wall Sex, is that their ship name?, superdirector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Tumblr 500 word smut prompt:Kara and Lucy wall sex please? You’re awesome!





	Call Me 'Director'

So, Lucy doesn't usually take advantage of her Director position but… sometimes you just don't have an option. Like when your superpowered girlfriend is really turned on in your office and you can just tell Susan, who is legitimately the best, to take over for the afternoon.

And Kara isn't heavy when she floats and Lucy's pretty strong anyway, so it's not hard to just bang her against a wall. Against the wall that leads to her safety bunker, of course. 

She's had red-lights installed all over the compound after the Astra incident and those are really useful. Just a little dampening to keep Kara from lasering the ceiling. Not that Lucy isn't into that too, but budget paperwork is the worst.

“Against the wall, Supergirl.” She didn't train her own voice to be perfect for commands just to not use it during sex either. She's got lots of useful skills. “And get your suit open.”

Kara doesn't keep her waiting. She never does. She's beautiful and eager and probably already dripping down her thighs. 

Fuck yes, Lucy's going to bang her brains out. She yanks Kara's legs up and around her waist, leaning her into the wall. The gasp she gets is incredibly motivating. 

“Please, Lucy.” Kara rolls her hips forward, one hand gripping Lucy’s shoulder and the other tossed over her head.

And how can Lucy say no to that?

She cups Kara and presses up. She's already slick, thumping her head back with a groan when Lucy thumbs over her clit. 

“Please, Lucy, don’t tease me.” Kara grinds forward again. Her lips press against Lucy’s hair and forehead. 

It's a good tactic. Lucy slips two fingers into her and leans up to grunt, “That's ‘Director Lane’ to you, Supergirl.”

Kara tightens around her fingers, grinding down. They don't play with names much but Kara sure does respond well when they do. She likes it rough too, at least when she's in this kind of mood.

“Di-Direct-oh.” Lucy slips in another finger, scissoring them, and thrusting in harder. Kara can take all her fingers, but not just yet. 

“What do you want, Supergirl?” She huffs. It's a bit of work to keep thrusting so fast at this angle. Kara's head thumps against her own forehead and it makes her grin.

Kara's just so responsive. “Fu-For you to fuck me, Director.” Her voice doesn't waver a second time and she's so  _ good. _

Lucy pulls out and pushes in with four fingers, her thumb circling Kara's clit. It makes her jump. It makes her clench on Lucy's fingers. 

The gush of wetness that hits Lucy's palm is fantastic. She thrusts in, curling her fingers in deep and dragging out again. Kara whips her head back, denting the wall with a shout. 

Lucy does it again and Kara comes, shaking and clutching at her. Her nipples strain against the fabric of her suit. They look so good, so Lucy dips her head and wraps her lips around one to drag out Kara's orgasm. 

“Rao, Lucy, that was-"

Lucy thrusts in again and hums. 

“Oh- ah, oh, Director-”

“Mhh, good.” 

She doesn't let Kara down until she's orgasmed again. And Susan has to work the whole afternoon. 

Susan really deserves a raise.


End file.
